Pandora Unleashed: Battle of the Realms
by AzazelKyuubi
Summary: A Street Fighter X Tekken crossover with Mortal Kombat. Heihachi hires the Lin Kuei to eliminate Jin And Kazuya but at the same time the Pandora Box lands on earth Shao Kahn and other evil forces of the realms band together to use it to reanimate an evil force, Shadoloo, G Corporation and the Zaibatsu want the box for other motives and chaos ensues when the god of war is added.


_**Pandora Unleashed: Battle of the Realms**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I doth not own TEKKEN, StreetFighter, and Mortal Kombat I believe they are owned by Namco, Capcom and NetherRealms ( or Warner Bros) respectively but I do however own and control the series of events in this fanfic *evil laugh* (well, this too is not entirely true) okay now that we know who is who and who owns what, enjoy the pointless violence and logic defying flow of the story hahahahah my fic. My first fic be nice**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: The Hunters' Hunter**_

_Hiehachi Mishima tired of his continuous battle with his son and grand son decided to visit the legendary league of assassins the Lin Kuei__.__ "what do you want Mishima?" asked the Grand Master "I want you to eliminate this people" he replied showing pictures of Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama "hn we have problems of our own, Bi-Han is reported dead and Kuai Liang his brother accompanied by Tomas Vrbada want to and I quote 'reclaim Bi-Han's honor' live now" said the Grand Master "master excuse me for this but I think we can handle both these situations the cyber initiative as you can see is a success" replied Sektor "hmm you might be right. Alright, we will take you on that Sektor you are in charge of Kazuya, Hydro you are in charge of Jin the rest of you find Kuai and Tomas" "hai!" replied the assassins "excellent" smirked Hiehachi._

_Raiden was meditating at the top of a mountain was troubled by visions of a cube like item that was descending on earth and an eerie voice was heard "death, death" to which he opened his eyes startled at this. Somewhere deep in the forests of Japan, a man with dark brown hair dressed in white karate gi with torn sleeves, red groves, and a red bandana was in a dojo also meditating heard the same eerie voice "come to me, come to me" as his eyes opened they begun to redden and he screamed to which another man came rushing in he was wearing the same gi only red and was also wearing red gloves and had blonde hair and looked more American than Japanese "Ryu! Are you okay?" he asked holding Ryu's shoulder "yeah I am alright Ken just that I feel something is coming and it is calling to me" he replied "huh? It is always strange around you" said Ken as Ryu looked to the sky gazing at the moon. In Tokyo, Japan a man wearing a blue, white and black hooded top with folded over sleeves that was unzipped, a black t-shirt, blue trousers and red shoes was walking in the subway which was seemingly deserted when he started to grab his head as he heard the same eerie voice and saw the same object in his mind "you can not escape, come you are mine" he started to scream only to be thrust kicked by another man wearing a sleeveless black and brown zip up jacket with a wing pattern at the back, rock star jeans and black shoes "Jin! You will fight me!" he screamed "now is not the time Hwoarang" replied Jin struggling "Not the time? Not the time?! Ha I will show you" he said "urgh! Hah!" screamed Jin as electrical surges begun to cover his body and he ran towards Hwoarang ramming him before disappearing into the darkness "JIN!" screamed Hwoarang smashing the floor with his fist__._

_Somewhere in another forest of Japan, a man that looked like evil personified was walking he was a muscular man with red spiky hair wearing a black karate gi, beads on his waist, and black gloves he too heard the eerie voice "come please" which was a little bit strange for an evil voice to beg for audience "hn I will come in my own time" he replied. Gen, the legendary master felt an unsetting presence in the air "you feel it too don't you Gen?" asked the man behind him "yes I do Gouken this is bad for us all__,__ we have to stop this before he knows of its existence" replied Gen._

_In OutWorld, the god Shao Kahn smiled as he said "that weapon is in Earthrealm, hmm this makes things interesting" "yes it does" replied the wizard Shang Tsung "should we summon he that knows about its workings?" asked the sorcerer Quan Chi "yes Shang Tsung will do that, you should resurrect the fallen we might need him" replied Shao Kahn behind one of the pillars, a woman dressed in a very provocative blue attire (AN: I can not describe the women in MK in detail without a nose bleed so this will do) was eavesdropping on the conversation "what are you planning father" she said to herself as she stealthily left the hall. At the G Corporation HQ, Kazuya Mishima dressed in a purple shirt which concealed most his gauntlet gloves, a black trouser and black executive shoes was in the research section "are you tracking the trajectory of the object?" he asked "yes, sir it seem to be headed towards Antarctica" replied one of the scientist who had an ID tag that had the name Emma Kliesen__.__ Kazuya grunted "why are you so interested in that object" asked a woman in black hair wearing a red sleeveless dress with flower patterns that had a slit from the ankles up to somewhere near the hips, stockings and red high heel shoes (AN: My GOD video game ladies might as well be naked!) "it talked to me, and showed me power" he replied "and what of him?" she asked pointing at the screen which he was staring at and he smirked "you are not going after the person are you?" she asked sarcastically "you know me Anna" he replied as he went towards the door "I am going to the rumored Asatsuken dojo location. you are in charge" and with that, he went to the hanger and got into his jet as Anna shook her head "okay, Bruce, I need 10 of your best guys" said Anna through the com link "whoa Anna I doubt all that is healthy are you going to be able to stand after that" replied Bruce Irvin "able to stand?" wondered Anna processing it for a minute "what the! You sick bastard" she said as Bruce laughed hysterically "where to princess" Bruce asked "the South Pole, and send another team to back up Kazuya" she replied "done and done" said Bruce. In a secret base of the evil organization Shadoloo, the leader M. Bison was also tracking the way about of that cube like object "it seems it is headed for the South Pole, okay! I need 50 soldiers we re going to the South Pole" he commanded "yes sir" they all replied._

_Jin arrived at his secret hide out greeted by a girl wearing a light and dark purple ombre dress slantedly split down the front that ends in a back skirt, a white belt decorated with chains and three blue roses on the side, uneven black thigh high stockings one that has a garter connecting to her black short shorts, and white boots with black cuffs "welcome master Jin" she said "hello Alisa what is going on?" asked Jin "well, master Jin, it seems you are targeted by the league of assassins called the Lin Kuei" replied Alisa (AN: I do not know how she knows this) "this has to be the work of Hiehachi what's that old geezer up to?" he said "Alisa hack the Zaibatsu network find out what is going on" he ordered "yes master Jin" replied Alisa. At the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, Hiehachi was in the research division looking at the screen that was tracking the cubes trajectory "so it will crush somewhere in the Antarctica" observed Hiehachi "yes, and it seems Shadoloo wants to possess it too" said one of the researchers "those fools should not get there hands on that it is mine!" screamed Hiehachi as one of the technical teams came running and panting "is this a bad time" he said between pants "a bad time for what?!" asked Hiehachi enraged "we just been hacked by Jin Kazama" he replied "JIN!" Hiehachi screamed punching and bending a 5 inch thick metal brace. "Master Jin here is the recent data of the Zaibatsu projects" said Alisa "Project Pandora? This is the box that is calling to me I guess I am going to the south pole but first I will pay family a visit at the Mishima Estate" said Jin to himself "I will go with you" said Alisa "okay, we live tonight I am going for fresh air now" said Jin as he transformed into his Devil form and flew out._

_Back to the Forest in Japan where Ryu and his friend Ken are, the jet which had Kazuya in it was near their dojo "we have arrived at the drop zone sir do you need a parachute?" asked the pilot Kazuya grunted and replied "don't be ridiculous" as he jumped off the jet landing one mile away from the dojo and living a cracks that formed a circle around him and he started walking towards the dojo at this moment Ken went to collect supplies for the dojo and Ryu was left to meditate whilst amidst meditation, Ryu felt a presence behind him to which he rose to see Kazuya who had already taken a fight stance rush towards him a deliver a left and right hook sending Ryu back a bit Ryu regaining his composure, intercepted the thrust punch directed towards him did a three sixty turn to deliver a sweep kick which Kazuya jumped over but Ryu used the momentum to deliver a side double kick sending Kazuya flying through the air and landing with one knee kneeling on the ground to which he smiled and launched himself towards Ryu and delivering a spear which sent both of them crushing through the wall and Ryu grabbed Kazuya's hands and tossed him forward using his feet rolled to the side and stood up while Kazuya landed on his back pushed himself up and turned facing Ryu who came with a double kick sending Kazuya back and came with a punch towards the leg when Kazuya saw this, he moved his leg but the punch was a diversion for the round house kick that sent Kazuya to the side Ryu unrelenting came with two punches which Kazuya intercepted and a right hook which Kazuya dodged and would have met the rising upper cut if he hadn't moved back quickly Ryu came with a side thrust kick which Kazuya dodged by stepping to the side and came with a hook which Ryu intercepted but was caught off guard with the round house kick sending him to the side and an axe kick which made him fall backwards to which Kazuya jumped to deliver a flying axe kick but Ryu rolled to the side but as he was standing up, he was met by a thrust punch that sent him to the wall to which Kazuya came with another punch a left hook, a right hook and multiple blows to the midriff and grabbed Ryu by the head thinking he won but to his surprise he was met by the rising dragon uppercut sending him flying through the roof and before he could react he was engulfed in flames as he heard "tetsumaki senpuukkyaku" that sent him skidding on the roof as he looked up, he saw Ken who had taken a fight stance "who are you?" he asked as Ryu jumped through the hole Kazuya created to the roof top Kazuya just grunted and punched the roof sending a shockwave that sent the roof and all of them crushing down but they all landed on there feet Ryu seemingly angered by this action charged a hadouken and threw it__,__ Kazuya jumped over it but was met with multiple flaming kicks and a flaming rising dragon uppercut from Ken as he woke up, he dusted his shoulders and removed his shirt which was at the moment on fire showing his muscular build and red gauntlet gloves with studs "impressive" said Kazuya "oh, he talks" said Ken "now answer my question who are you?" Kazuya looked at the two with the "I am better than you" look and replied "your worst nightmare" as he sent a red beam of light that hit Ryu sending him flying "Ryu!" screamed Ken as he run after him. Having reached him, Ken saw that the surge of murderous intent otherwise known as the Satsui no Hadou had sufficed and Ryu was struggling to get it under control as he cried sending a dark surge of energy he heard the eerie voice again "come to me, come to me" and he ran in the forest Ken running after him "we will meet again Ryu" said Kazuya "highly unlikely" said a voice behind him._

_Jin was standing at the top of the one of the buildings in Tokyo just enjoying the scenery and still struggling with keeping the Devil Gene at bay due to the strange box calling him telepathically. He was out of nowhere attacked and the blow sent him smashing to the wall which brought him back to normal when he looked up he saw a cybernetic warrior in front of him "Jin Kazama, today is your last day" said Hydro as he came towards Jin to punch him but Jin dodged and he ended up punching the wall and creating a hole Jin grabbed the hand and used Hydro's body as a pad to lunch himself up did a flip and landed on the edge and flipped over Hydro and landed behind him (AN: I wanna say this ROUND ONE FIGHT!) Hydro came and released a couple of punches which Jin dodged, side stepped or back stepped at but was surprised with the take down Hydro delivered and soon rolled to the side and woke up only to meet a windmill kick that disoriented him followed by a kick that resembled the rising dragon kick sending him flying but he flipped and landed with one knee to the ground but soon after multiple kicks were delivered sending Jin backward then he was blasted with a lot of water that sent him smashing a water tank but still landing on his feet "you sealed your fate" said Hydro as water rose around Jin attacking him left and right then Jin did a cross guard and rolled away to another side but he saw an ice ball heading straight at him which he dodged "I don't know who you are or what you want but this is not my last day, it is yours" said Jin as he took a fight stance and had the serious look on is face (AN: oh I am loving this but will only say it this time ROUND TWO FIGHT!) Hydro came dashing and delivered a left hook which was intercepted to which Jin grabbed him, pulled him close delivered two straight punches, a spinning back fist and an axe kick sending Hydro springing back and falling to the ground to which Jin jumped up to strike him with the knee strike but Hydro rolled away and sprung up with a scissor kick and taking a stance "you are tough" acknowledged Hydro as he gave a multitude of punches "all the more reason for you to just live me be" said Jin as he intercepted them and dodging some "Lin Kuei finish missions they are given and the mission is to kill you" said Hydro "unacceptable" said Jin as he delivered a push kick sending Hydro back and went at him with a straight punch which Hydro intercepted delivering an elbow strike, a looping elbow strike and a straight punch dazing Jin and then delivered a raising dragon kick sending Jin in the air and before he could hit ground he was blasted with and ice ball that froze him and he came crushing to the ground Hydro started walking towards Jin who was groaning as he got up "give it up Kazama you are no match for the Lin Kuei" said Hydro and at that point Jin was suddenly covered in a blue aura and he begun to hear the voice again "come to me" it said "ah not now" said Jin struggling "I will enjoy this" said Hydro as he took the kamehameha stance (AN: yes that stance made famous by Goku of DBZ which is also called the Hadouken Pose) but as soon as Hydro fired it Jin gained composure and jumped over the ice ball delivering a flying kick sending Hydro back but Hydro found a metal pipe which he picked up and froze and swung it towards Jin's head but he dodged delivered a couple of straight jabs and gave and uppercut sending Hydro up but Jin grabbed Hydro's legs pulling him down and give him the ear clap strike dazing Hydro then gave him a jumping axe kick which sent him flying and finished with a superman punch that bounced Hydro. Jin still with the blue aura started walking towards Hydro "had enough? the Lin Kuei seem to be more foolish than expected cybernetic warriors lack intuition" said Jin "still either you die or I do" said Hydro "have it your way" said Jin (AN: again I want to say this ROUND THREE FIGHT!) Hydro came running and tried to deliver quick jabs at Jin to which he evaded most and intercepted the left and right jab then delivered multiple left and right kicks then pulled Hydro close grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground Hydro did a spring jump to get up and delivered a flying round house kick which Jin intercepted and grabbed and spun him throwing him to the wall Hydro getting up blasted Jin with water that begun to freeze him from bottom up Jin then tried to punch the ice only to realize that it has spread to his hands too "you are done for Jin" said Hydro to which Jin closed his eyes as the ice covered his whole body forming a coffin like outline but soon enough the ice broke apart "impossible" said Hydro as he saw Jin floating (AN: Jin's final form in TEKKEN : Blood Vengeance why cause I like that final form it is Awesome) "I controlled this form but whatever is coming is making me lose control most of the time meaning" he said as in an instant was in front of Hydro "I don't know what I will do to you" and started delivering punches and kicks so fast Hydro could not keep up grabbed him by the head and threw him up in the air flew up grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the roof top crushing through the roof into an apartment where two people were getting it on (AN: FINISH HIM!) Jin grabbed Hydro by the head twisted it and tore him apart the girl in the room said "mmmmh I just had an orgasm watching that" making Jin and the other guy raise an eye brawl "I would run if I were you" said Jin as he flew up through the hole he created "I think he is right" said the guy as he tried to live the room "oh no you don't you will finish what you started" said the woman and all that was heard was a scream of the man which stopped Jin mid flight and he sighed then grunted continuing his flight heading back to his secret hideout__._

_Back at the dojo where Kazuya was, he wondered who would have the tenacity to talk odds with him he turned seeing a cybernetic warrior clad in scarlet "and who are you?" asked Kazuya "I am the one to end you. I am Sektor of the Lin Kuei" he replied "hn Lin Kuei" said Kazuya "so that old fool beat me to it huh? Okay humor me" and Sektor teleported appearing below Kazuya delivering an upper cut then smashing him to the ground Kazuya the did a push up and stood up soon enough he was faced with a projectile which he dodged but it seemed it was locked on to him and so he turned towards it and stretched his hand as it hit him it exploded covering him in flames. As the flames dissipated, Kazuya was seen facing Sektor and dusting his shoulder then shaking his hand "ouch" he said with no emotion what so ever which made Sektor act a bit amazed "I was thrown in a volcano and here I am. I am not in the mood for this right now. Shoot him" said Kazuya as the G Corporation soldiers came out of nowhere and started firing guns to which Sektor vanished "did you get their way about?" asked Kazuya looking one of the soldiers of G Corp. "yes they talked of going to the to the thing causing Ryu's outburst but are currently headed for Kyoto" replied the soldier with a feminine voice that Kazuya knew all too well "are you here to try and kill me?…Nina" inquired Kazuya "no not really I want to find Jin and you are my ticket to him" replied the woman as she removed her helmet reviling a face like Anna only with blonde hair Kazuya grunted "well, you placed a tracker on them so I guess I will let you tag along but know this, when I find Jin, I will kill him" "duly noted and I will stop you" said Nina as Kazuya grunted and got into the G Corp. helicopter together with Nina__._

_In Tokyo, enraged by Jin abandonment, Hwoarang was in a heated battle with Steve Fox which was soon put to an abrupt end when the place became a Shadoloo-Zaibatsu battle ground after the smoke and dust settled, Hwoarang asked "what the heck was that" to which Steve replied "well, that's Shadoloo for you" and soon after Devil Jin was seen flying in the sky by Hwoarang "what's going on here?" asked Steve "I don't know but we are finding out" replied Hwoarang "wait, we are team mates now?" wondered Steve "stop asking questions, I am not done with you yet so until we get to the bottom of this, you are my sidekick" said Hwoarang "sidekick? I will go with that for now" said Steve and they left on there journey._

_In Outworld, Raiden appeared as he convinced the narcissistic Johnny Cage to join his cause. "what do you want Raiden?" asked one Lin Kuei dressed in black armor still human "you must be Thomas I will explain but first we have to save your friend from the Cyber Initiative" replied Raiden as they rushed to the arena. Sub-Zero who had just defeated the Netherrealm warrior Scorpion (AN: I don't know how he did that), was soon attacked by the Lin Kuei but before they were apprehended Raiden appeared and saved him by teleporting him, Thomas and Johnny out of the arena to another location in Outworld (AN: yeah Cyber Sub-Zero will exist but in a twist *whisper* I will keep it a surprise who I am kidding those who can figure it out, will do that soon) "thank you for the save thunderer" said Kuai Liang "you are welcome Sub-Zero you too Smoke" said Raiden "what do you want Raiden?" inquired Smoke "I need your help to destroy a weapon that once brought the end of the world" replied Raiden with a serious look on his face. Back at the arena, Sektor and another Lin Kuei by the name Cyrax appeared before Shao Kahn "by order of the grandmaster the Lin Kuei pledge our service to you lord Kahn" said Sektor "what of Sub-Zero and Smoke?" asked Shao Kahn "they are no longer of the Lin Kuei" replied Sektor as Shao Kahn leaned on his closed left hand and smiled._

_Back to the room that was Hydro's demise, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei appeared to find a room with blood all over the walls and the sheets "Hydro's body does not have blood, something else happened here" thought the Grandmaster as he carried the lifeless Cybernetic killing machine and disappeared. Slowly the wardrobe opened reviling a woman who had eye like that of a cat, black silky hair, a pink mask that covered half her face, and a pink outfit that covered well, nothing really "that was fun" she said as she held what was remaining of that poor guys head "uh well, time to go back home" she said to herself and disappeared into pink smoke._

_End of chapter one of my fic and I gotta say this is fun I get to create a story how I want it to be. __Next time on SFXT: BotR "you are useless, fill the wrath of Kahn", "the box destroyed the whole world but how is the world still in existence?" "the end of those gods was the beginning of the creation of the new gods and the six realms", "vengeance will be mine", "finally, someone worthy", "fear me", "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"…_


End file.
